


A very special drawing

by orphan_account



Series: Mikannie drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Mikasa Ackerman, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff without Plot, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman draws something quite special and detailed for the apple of her eye... What she now needs is her spouse's opinion regarding her latest masterpiece.





	A very special drawing

“So… What do you think?”

Mikasa Ackerman enquired timidly whilst she blushed perceptibly, keeping her charcoal grey eyes on her fidgety hands whilst she nervously, although somewhat eagerly, awaited for an answer.

Her spouse gulped audibly before responding to Mikasa’s question. “It’s beautiful and perfect,” Annie Leonhardt gasped out in a fond whisper, tears of joy falling from her crystal blue orbs.

Held by her trembling hands was a quite detailed drawing of her holding their newborn daughter, Akemi Ackerman-Leonhardt, close to her chest with a gentle smile on her face and affection sparkling within her eyes. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Mikasa murmured, relief and tenderness evident in her soft voice, before kissing her wife’s forehead lovingly. “I wanted to do something special for our baby girl’s first birthday.”

Annie chuckled briefly, although it sounded more like a muffled whimper, and then pulled Mikasa in for a soft, warm kiss. “And you were afraid of being a bad mother…” She teased after separating slightly from her just so that she could look into those alluring eyes she was so fond of.

Mikasa’s blush deepened as she smiled sheepishly, shrugging promptly for a split second even though she actually was on cloud nine, before leaning in for yet another kiss that was eagerly reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Akemi:  
From Japanese: 明 (ake) meaning "bright" and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful".
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)
> 
> Kudos and comments/feedback are deeply appreciated ˆuˆ


End file.
